


Burst Angel: Meg and Jo's True Feelings: A Three-Shot.

by ErenTitanYeager



Category: Bakuretsu Tenshi | Burst Angel
Genre: F/F, Swearing, graphic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11297889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenTitanYeager/pseuds/ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Story takes place right after episode 10; Uncharted Cyberspace. Meg feels like she's going to go mad if she doesn't tell Jo that's she in love with her, and what she doesn't know is that Jo is also in love with her. Will they tell each other how they truly feel about one another or will they continue to hide their true feelings? Find out on Burst Angel: Meg and Jo's True Feelings.





	1. Chapter 1: True Feelings Are Shown.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is my first time writing a Meg/Jo FanFic. It's also my first time writing a Burst Angel FanFic. I actually just got Burst Angel on Blu Ray from Walmart today. I watched the first four episode on a app and I just watched the complete series & the ova on the Blu Ray. Enough of my rambling. This is a one-shot. Now on with the story.

AN: This is my first time writing a Meg/Jo FanFic. It's also my first time writing a Burst Angel FanFic. I actually just got Burst Angel on Blu Ray from Walmart today. I watched the first four episode on a app and I just watched the complete series & the ova on the Blu Ray. Enough of my rambling. This is a one-shot. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Summary: Story takes place right after episode 10; Uncharted Cyberspace. Meg feels like she's going to go mad if she doesn't tell Jo that's she in love with her, and what she doesn't know is that Jo is also in love with her. Will they tell each other how they truly feel about one another or will they continue to hide their true feelings? Find out on Burst Angel: Meg and Jo's True Feelings.

xxxxxx

Meg was bored as all hell. She was currently laying in her bed in Sei's high tech truck. She sighed loudly when she realized that there wasn't a job for her and her friends to do. She then started to think of her friends, Jo, Sei and Amy. But then her thoughts focused on Jo, the sliver/gray haired beauty that she had met and known since they were kids. As they grew older, Meg had realized that she had fallen in love with Jo. She had fallen in love with her after they both turned fifteen years old. But she didn't know if Jo returned her feelings, so she never told Jo how she really feels about her. It was when Sei and Amy took her and Jo in, that she had started to have dreams about Jo. They were sex dreams to be exact, rather graphic sex dreams that would leave Meg hot and bothered that when she woke up, she would find that she had soaked through her panties and her nipples rock hard and her clit would be aching to be touched.

She would often have to masturbate in the shower while images of the sex dream still lingered in her mind before she joined her family for breakfast. That's actually almost every morning for Meg usually ends up like, not that Meg isn't happy. She is happy, but she rather be in an actual romantic relationship with Jo, than being just friends with her, but she doesn't want to ruin their relationship, in case that Jo doesn't feel the feel the same way about her that Meg feels about Jo. Meg started to blush hard at the memory of the rather recent sex dream that she just had of her and Jo making sweet love to each other in the sixty nine position among and other sexual positions that she only seen in the lesbian porn that she had watched online when she had been been horny enough to masturbate in the first place, since Meg didn't watch porn that often anyway. And then she blushed even harder when she remembered that she had came hard right when she had woken up from her sex dream, and when she had woken up, she realized that she had fingered herself while she had the sex dream.

She had pulled her right hand away from her dripping slit and the three fingers of her right hand had slipped out out of her soaking wet pussy with a lewd wet noise. She had then slipped the three fingers that had been deep inside of her pussy into mouth and had sucked her fingers clean. She had blushed beet red at her own actions, she had then wiped her fingers on her right leg. She had then fallen back asleep after that. Meg had then woken up only a few hours later and she had quickly got out of bed and into the shower and after she was finished with her shower, and she dried herself off as fast as she could with a towel that she had grabbed from the bathroom closet and she then quickly got dressed in clean clothes. Not long after that she joined Jo, Sei, Amy and Kyo for breakfast. Once breakfast was over with, she had went back to her bedroom and that's where had been since breakfast had ended.

Her thoughts were quickly interrupted when she heard someone knocking on her bedroom door. "Can I come in". It was Jo, Meg's best friend the one person in the entire world that she had truly fallen for and was in love with. "Yep. Come on in, Jo. The door is unlocked"., Meg tells her and Jo stretches her right hand towards the doorknob of Meg's bedroom door and she grasps it and she gently turns it, opening the door and then she steps inside Meg's bedroom, and once she's inside the bedroom she closes the door once she's fully inside Meg's bedroom. She walks to Meg who is now sitting on the edge of her bed and then Jo sits down next to Meg on her bed. "So what's up Jo, you okay"., Meg asks her and Jo turns her body around to face her and then she takes both of Meg's hands in both of her own hands which caused Meg to flush a bright shade of red that matches her own hair color.

It was only a few seconds later that Jo utters the words that Meg had only ever dreamed that Jo would say to her. "Jo", she says catching Meg's attention and they lock eyes right before she tells Meg what had she been holding deep inside her being for so long and for so many years, since the day that they had actually first met. "I'm in love with you. I have been for a very long time"., which has Meg's eyes widening and another deep blush covering her neck and face and her breath to hitch in her throat. Jo breaks eye contact with Meg and she looks to a spot on the wall behind Meg while she waits for Meg's answer. Meg pulls both of her hands from Jo's hands and it's only a moment later when she gently cups Jo's face in both of her hands and brings their faces closer together. "I'm in love with you too Jo.

Since the very first day we met actually all those years ago"., And at her words tears of happiness escape from Jo's scarlet eyes. "You do?"., she asks Meg hopefully, hoping that she isn't dreaming. "Yes I do. I love you so fucking much Jo"., Meg says and her words warm Jo's heart to the brim with love and happiness. "I love you too Meg, so Goddamn much"., And Meg's heart soars to the sky and back down to Earth. Meg surprises Jo by pulling her into their very first kiss which leaves both young women breathless with love, lust and desire in their hearts and minds. They break apart a few seconds later only to start another kiss which quickly became many kisses. And a few minutes later they ended up in the middle of Meg's bed with Jo on top of the younger redhead, their lips still locked in a passionate embrace.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Well there you have it, chapter one of Burst Angel: Meg & Jo's True Feelings. I'll write & post chapter 2 sometime later today. If I don't write & finish chapter 2 today, it will most likely be finished by either tomorrow or Tuesday. I would have published this first chapter earlier this month, but my phone fucked up so I had to get a replacement phone. My new phone is working just fine. I hope that y'all will love this FanFic. I think that this FanFic will be my best one yet, I really do. I promise that chapter 2 will have plenty of smut. It will be pretty sexually explicit and it will have some plot. As always please read & review.


	2. Chapter 2: Meg & Jo's First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Here's chapter 2. I hope that y'all will love this chapter. It will have graphic smut and a anal sex scene. This is my first time writing an anal sex scene. I've never written anal sex scene before. This chapter will be 1K to 2K words long. One of the longest chapters so far in this FanFic. Now on with the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Meg surprises Jo by pulling her into their very first kiss which leaves both young women breathless with love, lust and desire in their hearts and minds. They break apart a few seconds later only to start another kiss which quickly became many kisses. And a few minutes later they ended up in the middle of Meg's bed with Jo on top of the younger redhead, their lips still locked in a passionate embrace.

AN: Here's chapter 2. I hope that y'all will love this chapter. It will have graphic smut and a anal sex scene. This is my first time writing an anal sex scene. I've never written anal sex scene before. This chapter will be 1K to 2K words long. One of the longest chapters so far in this FanFic. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: Meg surprises Jo by pulling her into their very first kiss which leaves both young women breathless with love, lust and desire in their hearts and minds. They break apart a few seconds later only to start another kiss which quickly became many kisses. And a few minutes later they ended up in the middle of Meg's bed with Jo on top of the younger redhead, their lips still locked in a passionate embrace.

xxxxxx

Jo was surprised when Meg had first kissed her, but she quickly got over it and returned the kiss. After they kissed for a few minutes, Meg had pulled away from their kiss and that's when she had gently pushed Jo on her bed, Meg then had crawled onto the bed and onto Jo where she quickly resumed their heated kiss. Meg had swiped her tongue across Jo's lips and Jo had parted her lips in a gasp of surprise at the sensation of Meg's wet and warm tongue on her already kiss swollen lips. Meg then slipped her tongue past Jo's parted lips. Jo didn't want to be the only one in charge of their kiss so she had started to slide her tongue against Meg's, which had both of them moaning loudly at each other's lust filled actions.

When Jo had wrapped her legs around Meg's waist and begin to thrust upward which had caused their soaking wet pussies to grind against each other through their clothes, Meg got the idea and she started to thrust her hips down to meet Jo's hips and within seconds they were in perfect sync with each other, and Meg could feel her clit touching Jo's through their clothing. It didn't take long for them to cum against with a chorus of "I'm cumming!". They stopped thrusting against each other not too long after they had cum against each other's wet pussies.

Meg leans her head down and she captures Jo's lips in a sweet kiss and Jo returns it. They pull away only to rest their foreheads against each other's. Meg and Jo had opened their eyes at the same and they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes. "I love you Jo"., Meg tells Jo and those words makes Jo's soar into the sky and back. Jo smiles up at Meg and cups her cheek with one hand. "I love you too, Meg"., Jo tells her and Meg smiles right back at her. Jo leans up and kisses Meg, she then wraps both of her arms around Meg's back and she then flips them both over using both of her arms and legs, and with that she ends up being the one on top, instead of Meg being the one on top. Meg had let out a small yelp of surprise when Jo had flipped them over with her being on the bottom, instead of Jo being the one on the bottom. Jo moved her arms from around Meg's back and she trailed them around to Meg's front.

Jo's hands glanced over both of Meg's breasts to which Meg moans softly, and slightly arching her back at the same time, trying press her both of her breasts into Jo's hands. Jo's grins and trails her hands even lower to the hem of Meg's shirt. She looks into Meg's eyes and Meg nods her head in consent and Jo looks away from Meg's eyes to her stomach. Jo gently grabs the hem of Meg's shirt, lifting it farther up her body and over her breasts, which reveals the red bra and Meg blushes at the attention that Jo is giving her breasts. Meg sits up a little bit and she raises both of her arms above her head so that Jo can take off her shirt. Once Meg's shirt is off, Jo throws it onto the ground and then she takes Meg's hands into both of her own and she places Meg's hands at the hem of her shirt telling her to take it off already and get it over with because of how soaked her pussy is and how turned she really is, because just being around Jo turns Meg on beyond belief.

Jo then lifts her arms above her head and Meg then starts to take Jo's shirt off of her and once the shirt is off of Jo, Meg then throws it onto the ground on top of her shirt. Meg places her hands on Jo's slim waist and she trails her hands up Jo's body to her beautiful small but perky breasts. Meg's nipples which are a soft pink color were so hard and begging for attention from either Jo's hands or mouth and tongue was bordering on painful, but exquisite pleasure, that she couldn't wait for Jo to touch and pleasure her sensitive breasts and Jo herself was getting wet just looking at Meg's beautiful breasts which were at least two cup sizes bigger than her own beautiful and perky B-Cup breasts, tipped with sexy almost pale white nipples which were rock hard at the current moment.

When Jo brought her hands to Meg's breasts and she started to gently caress her breasts, Meg let out a soft moan. "Oh Jo, harder please"., Jo smirked in response and replied with, "It will be my pleasure, Meg". And that's exactly what Jo did. She took Meg's nipples between her fingers and she started to fondle them. After a moment, she bent her head down towards Meg's left breast and she took her left nipple into, sucking and gently biting down on it gently, which caused Meg to cry in pure bliss, she also gripped the bed sheets hard in hands. "Oh Jo. Yes, please. Suck and bite my nipples harder"., Meg had moaned out loudly in pleasure, to which Jo did exactly that. She let the hard nub go with a pop, she started to lick Meg's nipple. After a few minutes, Jo had switch breasts, giving Meg's right breast the same treatment that she had just given to Meg's left breast.

Once she's finished with both of Meg's breasts, Jo gets up off of Meg and she starts to take off the rest of her clothes. Meg watched Jo strip off the rest of her clothes and she blushed hard at seeing the girl that's in love with naked. Once Jo is completely naked, she walks back over to Meg and she takes her chin both of her hands and she pulled Meg into a passionate kiss that had both girls dripping wet. Jo pulls away from Meg's lips only a second later. She gives Meg a seductive look. "It's not fair that I'm the only one naked". Meg blushes hard at Jo's words as she continues to stare to Jo's beautiful and curvy 's lust filled look sends tingles up and down Jo's spine causing her to get even wetter than she already was at the moment. "Sure. Sorry"., Meg replies while still blushing hard. Meg starts take off of her clothes, starting with her shorts and ending with her panties. Jo stares lustfully at Meg's beautiful naked form.

Once Meg is fully nude, she is shocked when Jo gently pushes her back onto the bed. Jo then climbs on top of Meg and the feel of their naked skin touching each other has them softly moaning out. Meg wraps her arms around Jo's neck and then she pulls Jo into a kiss. She swipes her tongue across Jo's lips which causes her to moan into Meg's mouth. They break the kiss only for Jo to lick and kiss her way down Meg's body. She kisses her way down Meg's jaw to her chest and from there to her belly button to which she sticks tongue inside and she licks Meg's belly button softly and Meg giggles. "That tickles, Jo"., She says which causes Jo to smile to herself. She pulls her tongue out of Meg's belly button, then she continues her way down Meg's body, and when she finally reaches Meg's soaked pussy, she begins kissing Meg's inner thighs before she finally she pulls Meg closer to her, she spreads both of Meg's farther apart before she finally leans down to have her first taste of Meg's pussy.

She then swipes her tongue across Meg's dripping wet slit and Meg moans out softly at the feel of Jo's warm and wet on her heated skin. Jo then takes Meg's lower lips into her mouth, sucking hard. Meg gasps out loud at the feeling of Jo tasting her for the first time. She lets Meg's lower lips go with a pop, she takes Meg swollen clit into her mouth and she starts licking Meg's bundle of nerves softly. Meg grips the bed sheets beneath her so hard her knuckles go white. Jo starts to suck on Meg's clit hard and at the same time, she slides her forefinger and middle fingers of her right hand into Meg's tight pussy, Jo then starts to thrust her fingers in and out of Meg's pussy. Meg screams out in pleasure at the feeling of Jo's long and slim fingers being inside of her. "Oh fuck Jo. Yes, yes. Please don't stop finger fucking me. It feels so fucking good"., Meg moans out in pure bliss.

Jo looks up from between Meg's spread legs to look at Meg's face. Her eyes are closed, her lips are parted, her hands are gripping the bed sheets and her hips are bucking up into Jo's mouth and fingers. Jo returns her focus back to licking and finger fucking Meg. When Jo sucks Meg's clit hard and after a particular hard thrust of her fingers, and Meg cums hard into Jo's awaiting mouth. "Oh shit. Fuck, Jo. I'm cumming. I'm cumming!". After Jo spends a few helping Meg ride out her intense orgasm, she lets go of Meg's overly sensitive clit, and when she pulls her fingers out of Meg's pussy, Meg shivers from her also sensitive pussy.

When Meg looks down between her legs, she watches as Jo slips the fingers that were inside of her, into her mouth licking and sucking her fingers to get every last drop of Meg's cum off of them. Meg blushes hard at Jo's action, and Meg feels her pussy get wet again, telling her that she's still turned on. Jo slides both of her fingers out of her mouth with a wet popping sound. She then starts to kiss her way back up Meg's body. When Jo reaches Meg's lips, she kisses her softly, letting Meg taste herself on her lips. Meg responds by wrapping both of her hands around Jo's neck and pulling her into a searing kiss.

Both Jo and Meg pull away from their kiss to stare lovingly into each others eyes. "I love you Meg"., Jo tells her and Meg's heart beats even faster at Jo's words. Meg smiles softly up at Jo. "I love you too, Jo. So much". Meg then leans up, capturing Jo's lips in sweet kiss. She swipes her tongue across Jo's bottom lip to ask for entry and Jo grants it by parting her lips. Meg slips her tongue between Jo's lips and she finds Jo's tongue, sliding her tongue against Jo's. They kiss like that for several minutes until they break apart for much needed air.

The kiss leaves both Meg and Jo panting hard. "I'm tired, Jo"., Meg says and she yawns only a second later, showing Jo that she is in fact quite worn out from their previous activities. Jo gives Meg a soft smile and Meg returns it. "Well let's go to sleep then"., Jo says and Meg nods her in consent. Jo then grabs the bed covers and she throws them over Meg and herself. Once both Meg and Jo are under the covers, they cuddle into each other and they fall asleep only a few minutes later, and they both end up dreaming of their lives together as a couple, best friends and teammates.

xxxxxx

AN 2: There's chapter 2, y'all. I hope that y'all will love it. I'll start writing the third and final chapter tonight & I'll probably have finished & posted by either this Wednesday or Thursday. It will be 3K to 4k words. This chapter, chapter 2 ended up being well over 2K words long. As always please read & review.


	3. Chapter 3: Meg Makes Love To Jo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the third & final chapter of Burst Angel: Meg Jo's True Feelings: A Three-Shot. I really hope that y'all will enjoy it. This chapter will include an anal sex scene. It will be my first time writing an anal sex scene. Now on with the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap: The kiss leaves both Meg and Jo panting hard. "I'm tired, Jo"., Meg says and she yawns only a second later, showing Jo that she is in fact quite worn out from their previous activities. Jo gives Meg a soft smile and Meg returns it. "Well let's go to sleep then"., Jo says and Meg nods her in consent. Jo then grabs the bed covers and she throws them over Meg and herself. Once both Meg and Jo are under the covers, they cuddle into each other and they fall asleep only a few minutes later, and they both end up dreaming of their lives together as a couple, best friends and teammates.

AN: This is the third & final chapter of Burst Angel: Meg Jo's True Feelings: A Three-Shot. I really hope that y'all will enjoy it. This chapter will include an anal sex scene. It will be my first time writing an anal sex scene. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: The kiss leaves both Meg and Jo panting hard. "I'm tired, Jo"., Meg says and she yawns only a second later, showing Jo that she is in fact quite worn out from their previous activities. Jo gives Meg a soft smile and Meg returns it. "Well let's go to sleep then"., Jo says and Meg nods her in consent. Jo then grabs the bed covers and she throws them over Meg and herself. Once both Meg and Jo are under the covers, they cuddle into each other and they fall asleep only a few minutes later, and they both end up dreaming of their lives together as a couple, best friends and teammates.

xxxxxx

Meg is the first to wake up. It takes a little while for her eyes to flutter open, but when they do she blushes hard when the memories of the previous night flood back into her wakeful consciousness. She looks around the room, then she looks back to her bed, where a very naked Jo is cuddled into her side, both of her legs draped over Meg's, with one laying over Meg's stomach and the other under Meg's ample chest and the sight causing Meg's heart to soar at how cute Jo looks. A few seconds go by where Meg is just thinking about beautiful her Jo is at this particular moment, but then she lifts the covers covering up her body just make sure that what had happened between her and Jo last night was real. Jo and her had made love to each other. A beautiful smile graced Meg's lips at that moment when she realized how happy she really is. Jo and her had made love. And that's when Meg remembers that she didn't get the chance to make Jo feel as amazing as Jo made her feel. Her face heats up when she remembers how good it had felt when Jo had ate her out. It had felt just so fucking good. She couldn't wait to do the same to Jo. She looked at Jo's peacefully sleeping smiling face and a sly smirk etched itself across her features. An idea struck her then that she could and was going to make Jo feel as she had made Meg feel the previous night.

Meg turned towards Jo and then gently shook her awake when she put her left hand on her right shoulder. "Hey Jo. Wake up sweetie"., Meg says and it only takes a few minutes for Jo's eyes to open and for her to wake up fully. She sits up slowly and she looks at Meg for a moment before she smiles and pulls her into a sweet kiss. They pull away a only a few seconds later. "Hey"., Jo says and she couldn't help the small smirk that forms on her lips when she sees Meg blushing. "Hey"., Meg replies and she can't help but feel so happy that she had finally ended up with the girl that she loved. "Hey, Jo. I love you"., Meg says and Jo can't help the way her heart jumps when Meg says that. A full on smiles graces her lips then and she couldn't be happier. "I love you too, Meg"., She says and then she pulls Meg into another kiss. Meg traces Jo's lips with her tongue asking for entrance and Jo grants it by parting her lips, Meg then slips her tongue between Jo's parted lips and she seeks Jo's tongue out with her own, finding it quickly and sliding her tongue coaxing Jo's tongue into her mouth. Once they're tongues are back in each other's mouths, they continue to make out for a few more minutes before they part from the kiss with a slight smacking sound and a string of spit connecting their lips.

Meg then trails kisses from Jo's lips to her neck, where sucks hard leaving her blonde lover a few hickeys here and there, letting Jo and anybody else knows that sees them that Jo is taken now. Jo moans as Meg continues her way down to Jo's beautiful breasts, she takes both of Jo's breasts in her hands, taking her Jo's hardening nipples between her fingers and twisting them between her fingers, causing Jo to arch her back up and press her breasts farther up into Meg's hand. Jo's eyes were closed, mouth slightly parted and she was letting out sexy little moans. "Oh Meg. Please don't stop. Feels so good"., And Meg smirked down at her before she leans down and then she takes hard nipple between her lips, sucking hard at the nipple between her lips. She swipes her tongue across Jo's nipple, then she swirls across it which has Jo breathing harder and withing beneath her. "Oh . Don't stop"., Jo breaths out. Meg smiles and then she switches over to Jo's right breast to give it the same treatment that she had just gave to Jo's left breast.

After Meg spends a few more minutes ravishing Jo's small, but perky and beautiful breasts. She starts to make her way down Jo's body until she gets down to between Jo's parted thighs and her soaked pussy which is glistening with her cum, which is dripping from her entrance. Meg slips both of her hands under Jo's ass and then she pulls Jo closer to her and she spreads her legs just a little bit wider. Once Jo is close enough, she wraps her hands around Jo's thighs and she lowers her head and then she swipes her tongue up and down Jo's dripping slit ending at her clit, giving Jo's bundle of nerves a light kiss, which leaves Jo a shuddering mess. Jo's breath catches in her throat at the feeling of Meg's tongue against her warm and wet flesh. When Meg licks a particular soft stop, Jo can't help but nearly scream out Meg's name in pleasure. Jo looks down her body at Meg's bobbing head between her pale thighs and she quickly gets her attention by saying her name. "Meg"., she says and Meg looks up, her lips and the lower part of her face glistening with Jo's cum. "Yes, Jo?"., Meg asks her with a seductive purr added for Jo's benefit. And when Jo looks into her eyes, Meg feels like Jo is staring into her very soul.

And then what says sets her body aflame with both lust and passion. "Meg, I can't take much more. Please fuck me. Using your mouth and fingers"., She says and Meg can't help but feel just a little bit honored that Jo wants Meg to take her virginity. "Are you sure, Jo"., Meg asks her and Jo smiles at her. "Please Meg, fuck me. I need this. I need you". Meg gasps out. She feels her heart soar in happiness at Jo's heartfelt words. Meg smiles kindly up at Jo and then she nods. Meg then takes two fingers from her right hand and then slips them between her lips and she licks and sucks them, getting them nice and wet. She lets them go with a soft pop. She then lowers her right hand to Jo's slit and she trails her two fingers up and down Jo's wet folds, gathering up her cum. Meg's fingers eventually end up at Jo's soaked entrance. Meg looks up and into Meg's eyes before she continues. "You ready?"., Meg asks her and all Jo can do at the moment is nod her head yes. Meg nods her head yes in reply and then she slowly slides her two fingers into Jo's slick walls.

She lets Jo get accustomed to the feeling of Meg's fingers being inside of her. After a couple of minutes, Meg starts to slowly to slide her fingers in and out of Jo, feeling her slick walls around her fingers. She starts finger fuck her faster and harder, when she feels Jo bucking her hips up into as Meg fucks her faster. Meg then leans down and she she takes Jo's hard clit into her warm and wet mouth and she softly sucks on it, making Jo scream her name out pure bliss. "Oh Meg, yes. Yes. Please don't fucking stop. It feels so good"., Jo moans and Meg is happy that she is making Jo feel as good as Jo made her feel the previous night when Jo had fucked her to completion. When Jo's breathing gets heavier and her breath also quickens, Meg knows now that Jo is close to cumming. Meg starts to thrust inside of her harder and then she sucks hard on Jo's clit, but sends Jo over the edge is when Meg gently bites down on Jo's bundle of nerves. "Oh shit. Meg, yes. Oh fuck yes. I'm cumming, Meg. I'm cumming!"., And she does cum, hard. Meg as gently as she can, she slides her fingers out of Meg's pussy, which causes Jo to whimper slightly at the loss of Meg's fingers inside of her soaked pussy.

Meg then places her over Jo's entrance and she swallows all of her Jo's cum, well most of it, some ends up on her chin. Once she has helped Jo ride out her orgasm, she pulls away from Jo, and then she swipes her fingers across her chin, gathering up the rest of Jo's cum and then slides her fingers into her mouth, sucking her fingers clean. Meg then crawls back up Jo's body, leaving kisses here and there. When she reaches Jo's face, she kisses her letting Jo taste herself on her lips. Once Jo has come back down to Earth from Mars, she wraps her arms around Meg and she pulls her body closer to her own. "I love you, Meg,so fucking much"., And Meg blushes slightly at Jo's touching words. Meg smiles at her blonde lover. "I love you too, Jo"., Meg says and the two of them stay just like that for a little while, wrapped up in each other's loving embrace.

Until Meg remembered something. "Uh, Jo we gotta go shower and then we have to get clean bed sheets. Sei asked me to pick something up for her yesterday and I completely forgot until just right now"., Meg tells Jo and Jo just smirks at her in response. "Of course you did"., Jo says as both her and Meg get off of Meg's bed to take off the dirty bed sheets to replace with clean ones "Hey what's supposed to mean, Jo"., Meg asks and Jo just smiles at her before she replies. "Nothing", she says and they share another sweet kiss before they finish changing the bed sheets which doesn't them too long. When they are done with that, Jo quickly goes to her room to get clean clothes and clean underwear and Meg does the same. Jo comes back to Meg's bed room and then they take a quick shower together and fifteen minutes later, they both come out of Meg's bathroom wearing clean clothes and they are both ready to go pick up what Sei had asked them to pick up for her.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Well there y'all go the third & final chapter of Burst Angel: Meg & Jo's True Feelings: A Three-Shot. I hope that y'all have enjoyed reading it just as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I need to update on one of my other FanFic's, Ruby & Yang's First Time. I am so sorry that it's been three months since I've updated it. I'm currently working the fourth & final chapter. The reason why I haven't updated it yet is because I've never written a four person sex scene before so I've had really bad writer's block because of that, but I promise that I will have the fourth & final chapter of Ruby & Yang's First Time written and posted by the end of July. I thank y'all for reading. As always please read & review.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Burst Angel FanFic.


End file.
